lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
In Miranda Lizzie Does Not Trust
In Miranda Lizzie Does Not Trust is the tenth episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Summary Lizzie and Miranda have to write a book report. And Miranda pretends to be sick to get out of gym. Then Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda go to the mall and Miranda is accused of shoplifting. Plot Mr. Dig is teaching dance in gym class, including the "trust" exercise, in which one partner (Miranda) falls blindly into the arms of the other (Lizzie). (Gordo has his hands full catching his partner, a ballet-dancing student named Beth, who's about eight inches taller than him!) Later the three friends go shopping. In a department store, Lizzie and Gordo are surprised to see Miranda shovel several handfuls of complimentary candy into her purse. This also draws the attention of the security guard. Later Miranda accidentally bumps into a lipstick display, upsetting the contents. She hurriedly puts things right, then tells Lizzie and Gordo she wants to leave. But the security guard stops her and wants to check her purse. Inside he finds a brand of lipstick from the display. Miranda protests that she bought it at the store last week and asks Lizzie to back her up. But Lizzie says she wasn't there when lipstick was purchased, and the guard takes Miranda away. Later from her house Miranda calls Lizzie. But during the conversation Miranda picks up on the fact that Lizzie isn't sure for a moment whether Miranda is guilty or innocent. Lizzie tries to plead her own case, but Miranda calls her a "lousy friend." Later at school, Miranda and Lizzie are paired together in gym class, where they are supposed to do a dance routine together. But the dance turns into a fight as the girls take out their frustrations on each other! Meanwhile, Matt and Lanny begin broadcasting their own internet talk show, "Matt After Dinner." But when their first guest turns out to be a dud, they're left with time to fill and an audience that is rapidly tuning out. Matt's dad Sam stumbles into the scene, and viewership goes up when he has an accident with some axle grease. After that, Matt and Sam start going for cheap laughs and it works, as more people tune into the show. This doesn't sit well with Lanny, though, and he makes his displeasure known by stalking off the show. Later on, Lanny calls Matt with an emergency and Matt tells him he will be right over. Lizzie hears this and asks Matt if he and Lanny didn't just have a big fight. Matt says they did, but Lanny is still his friend and they can depend on each other. Lizzie realizes she should be the same way with Miranda. So the next day at school, when Mrs. Stebel confronts Miranda about using the E-Z Read notes for a book report, Lizzie stands up for her and says if Miranda says she didn't do it, her word should be trusted--even though it turns out Miranda did use the notes! But the bond of trust between the two friends is once again back in place. Trivia *The filming dates take place from December 9-13, 2001. The clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated December 10, 2001. *Arvie Lowe Jr. (Mr. Dig) is a real-life dancer and does all of his own dance steps in this episode. *Jo mentions that she and Sam have been married for fifteen years. *Lanny's last name, Onasis, is used for the first time in this episode even though it did appear in the credits of the episode "Just Friends." *In the blooper reel, Hilary Duff (Lizzie) messes up a line when she's talking to Miranda about Gordo picking a partner in PE class, something about "He must not care what kind of grade he gets..." That line didn't make the final cut of the episode. Goofs *At the mall, Lizzie tries to open a makeup compact from the wrong side and almost drops it. *At the mall, when Gordo says he will put the glasses back, he has the glasses in his hand and the camera switches to Miranda and the guard. When it switches back to Gordo, the glasses have disappeared from his hands. Category:Season 2